Série felizes p sempre: Os Gêmeos Chegaram!
by Naty Gryffindor
Summary: A vida de Rony e Hermione juntos parecia estar perfeita, até que um acidente a torna mais perfeita ainda! A segunda história da série já começou!
1. O casamento

**N/A: Aki está, a Segunda parte da série Felizes Para Sempre! Desculpa a demora, eu já tava c/ a história formada+ precisava passar pro papel! Aki tá o primeiro cap, os outros ainda estão sedo escritos+ vai demorar um pouco menos... Espero q gostem!**

O CASAMENTO

Realmente, achei que, depois do casamento, podia enfrentar qualquer coisa. Mas fui exposto a outro desafio, muito maior, alguns meses atrás. Nove, para ser exato.

Bom, mas, primeiro, acho que vocês gostariam de saber como foi meu casamento. Foi simplesmente..._fantástico._ Mamãe conseguiu fazer com que eu parecesse menos desengonçado num terno e Fred e Jorge inventaram uma coisa bem interessante:

- Fred! Jorge!

- Diga, Roniquinho. – Eles disseram em coro.

- O que vocês vão aprontar? – Eu estava preocupado com o que eles iam fazer. Afinal, eles estavam indo na direção do jardim, já montado para o casamento.

- Nada, _noivinho_ – Disse Fred. – é só uma _surpresinha _para você.

- Vê lá, hein?

- Calma – Acrescentou Jorge. – não vamos destruir nada. Nós prometemos.

Bom, uma promessa feita por Fred e Jorge é bem válida, já que eles quase nunca prometem alguma coisa.

Entrei em casa, procurando por Gina. Ela estava com as alianças, e a cerimônia já ia começar.

Encontrei-a ajudando mamãe com os quitutes da festa.

- Gina, onde estão as alianças?

- Estão com o Harry.

Harry estava sentado no sofá (que continuou no mesmo lugar antes de eu e Mione tentarmos movê-lo), conversando animadamente com Carlinhos.

- Vai ser bem divertido...

- É, vai ficar diferente...

- Ele vai achar hilário.

Parei atrás da cristaleira e fiquei escutando.

- E Fred e Jorge, onde estão?

- Já estão preparando tudo.

- E as bombinhas?

- Já colocamos no jardim, enquanto ele colocava o terno.

Bom, se você ouvir falar de bombinhas no jardim, no dia do seu casamento...é melhor começar a se preocupar.

- Hum, hum.

Os dois olharam para mim. Harry corou furiosamente, enquanto Carlinhos ficava mais branco do que papel. Devem ter se assustado com a minha presença, pensei, ou talvez simplesmente tivessem pensado que a Umbridge estava lá.

- R-Rony, tudo bem?

Foi a minha presença.

- Já se trocou, maninho?

- Eu não sou a noiva – falei, num tom que me parecia casual. – Então, sobre o que estavam conversando?

Claro, meu plano era pegá-los no flagra.

- Sobre se era verdade que...

- ...ver a noiva antes do casamento dá azar.

Droga, não deu certo. Eu esperava gagueira, olhares significativos e olhos arregalados. Não _isso._

- Ah, bem...e vocês chegaram a uma conclusão?

- Ah...

Há! Agora sim.

- Bem...ainda não.

Bom, eles pensam rápido. Mas chega de espionagem. Faltavam apenas 15 minutos para a cerimônia e eu ainda não tinha pegado as alianças.

- Harry, onde estão as alianças?

- Ah, é. – Ele lembrou, parecendo aliviado com a mudança de assunto ( ou será que era porque não era a Umbridge que tinha pigarreado? Agora não sei...) – Estão comigo.

- E? – eu perguntei, estendendo a mão, esperando a caixinha.

- Ah, é. – Sinceramente, naquele dia o Harry tava muito tapado. – Peraí.

Harry revirou todos os bolsos do terno e da calça. Logo, ele começou a criar um ar desesperado que me contagiou. Quer dizer, onde estavam as alianças?

- Ai, Merlim...

- Harry, você está me asustando.

- Mas elas estavam comigo!

- E por acaso alianças criam asas?

- Devo ter enfiado em algum lugar.

- Nem quero saber onde...

- Ai, peraí! – Gritou Carlinhos, de repente. – Elas estão comigo. Você pediu para eu segurá-las enquanto você ia ao banheiro, lembra, Harry?

Olhei para Harry, incrédulo.

- Ah, é...O que foi? Podia haver o risco delas cairem na privada, né!

Bom, pelo menos ele não havia enfiado as alianças em nenhum lugar..._inapropriado_. Carlinhos me estendeu a caixinha e disse:

- Bom, Rony, é isso aí...boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

Meu irmão e olhou hesitante, e depois me abraçou e bagunçou meus cabelos com a mão.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, maninho!

- S-sério? – Tava um pouco difícil de respirar.

- Claro. Você é o segundo da nova geração Weasley a se casar!

E era mesmo. Pelo menos em alguma coisa eu era um dos primeiros.

- Nossa...valeu, Carlinhos.

- Meninos, está na hora.

Nataly, a nova namorada de Jorge, estava nos chamando. O sangue fugiu completamente do meu rosto e eu comecei a tremer.

- Vamos lá, Rony – o Harry me tranqüilizou, pondo a mão em meu ombro. – Vai dar tudo certo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tan, tan, taran...tan, tan, taran...tan, tan, taran, tan, taran, tan, taran...

Aquela música tava me deixando apavorado. Era ela! Num vestido branco e reto, bordado e sem babadinhos, um rosto um pouco oculto pelo véu, Hermione se dirigia lentamente ao altar, no ritmo da marcha nupcial. Olhei para minha mãe, que chorava de felicidade. Para meu pai, que me dava constanstes _tchauzinhos_. Para o pai da Mione, que sorria para mim (o que significava que eu não teria problemas com o sogro). Fiquei apreciando o amor da minha vida caminhar lentamente até mim, e parar bem ao meu lado. Ouvi as últimas notas da marcha nupcial, e aí meu coração parou de vez. Olhei para Hermione e ela estava sorrindo. Branca, mas sorrindo. Não sei como as mulheres conseguem se manter elegantes quando estão nervosas. Eu, por exemplo, devia estar _horrível_, enquanto ela estava _linda_.

A cerimônia começou. Nós havíamos pedido ao juiz de paz para que ele não fizesse aquela cerimônia enorme. Só o essencial.

- Hermione Jane Granger, você aceita viver com esse homem na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Virei a cabeça para ela instintivamente. Ela sorriu e disse:

- Aceito.

E juro, meu coração ficou 5 vezes mais leve. Me virei para o padre.

- Ronald Billius Weasley, você aceita viver...

Meu coração tava tão leve que eu acabei "viajando" e só voltei quando o juiz de paz falou "até que a morte os separe".

Senti Hermione fazer o mesmo movimento que eu, ao meu lado. Sorri e disse:

- Seria maluco de não aceitar.

O juiz sorriu.

- Coloquem as alianças.

Sorrindo bobamente, sem dizermos uma palavra, colocamos as alianças um no outro.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

- Olhei para seus olhos, sorrindo. Ela estava chorando, e isto me deixou preocupado. Mas estava sorrindo ao mesmo tempo! Respirei aliviado, e a beijei.

No momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram, uma seqüencia de explosões se iniciou no jardim, e eu me lembrei, com horror, da brincadeira que meus padrinhos haviam planejado para mim. Por um tempo, só conseguimos ver a fumaça, mas quando esta se dissipou, presenciamos o mais lindo show de fogos de artifícios Gemialidades Weasley que o mundo já viu, brilhando contra o céu escuro. E, no meio das estrelas coloridas, havia uma frase formada por faíscas brancas e douradas:

P A R A B É N S

R O N Y

E

H E R M I O N E

- Viu, Roniquinho, nós dissemos que não iríamos destruir o seu casamento! – disse Jorge, abraçando Nataly.

- Muito pelo contrário – acrescentou Fred, que estava abraçado à Angelina – nós _melhoramos _o seu casamento!

- É... – comentei vagamente, olhando para um ramo de rosas de estrelas vermelhas que se enroscava nos enfeites do casamento. – ficou muito melhor...

- Ficou lindo, meninos – Hermione dizia, feliz. – Eu realmente adorei, vocês tiveram uma idéia muito boa!

Então, Harry e Gina apareceram na nossa frente, sorrindo. Gina se atirou em Hermione imediatamente, mas Harry e abraçou, como um homem abraça outro, ou seja, ele esmigalhou meus ossos.

- Parabéns, Rony.

- Valeu, Harry.

Cara, de repente o casamento virou Reveillón. Todo mundo se abraçando, sorrindo e apreciando os fogos. E eu percebi, ao encontrar os olhos de Hermione, que eu seria muito feliz...e ela também.

**N/A: Adorei escrever esse cap! Espero q vcs gostem tnto qto eu gostei!**

**Um bjo!**

**Naty**


	2. Pequena grande notícia

Pequena Grande Notícia

E, realmente, estamos felizes, muito felizes. Eu arranjei um emprego como auror, junto com o Harry. Hermione está trabalhando no Ministério também, na seção de Defesa dos Direitos das Criaturas Mágicas, ou algo do tipo (toda vez que eu penso que o Ministério não vai ter mais criatividade suficiente para criar um Departamento novo com um nome maior, eles inventam mais um). Acho que ela quer levar adiante aquele negócio do F.A.L.E., pois tenho lido alguns relatórios que ela escreve meio suspeitos. Arranjamos, também, um apartamento trouxa em Londres, e nossas famílias são muito unidas. Ás vezes pensava que não podia melhorar.

Por um tempo nossa vida foi corrida: procura por emprego, por uma casa, entrevista de emprego, mudança, empréstimo no Gringotes, enfim, um verdadeiro CAOS. Mas enfrentamos a "barra" muito bem. E agora era só rotina: acordar às cinco da manhã, tomar café, dar um beijo de despedida, e ir trabalhar. Depois, à noite, chegar em casa, jantar e...bem, não vou entrar em detalhes.

Até que ela começou a ficar meio estranha: tinha constantes enjôos, passava muito mal e se irritava à toa. Muito diferente do que ela normalmente é. Ela também andava muito desanimada. Uma tarde cheguei mais cedo do trabalho, porque ela estava em casa. Ela tinha passado muito mal à noite, então eu a aconselhei a ficar em casa, descansando (bom, digo que eu _a aconselhei_, na verdade eu a _obriguei_ a ficar em casa, só faltou amarrá-la na cadeira). Mesmo assim, quando voltei do trabalho, encontrei-a escrevendo uns relatórios.

- Não acredito! – Exclamei, indignado. – Pensei que tinha pedido para vocë descansar.

- Bem...é que eu precisava terminar essa tese.

Embora fique um pouco chocado, eu admiro a determinação da Mione. Mesmo quando doente, ela consegue continuar trabalhando, e ela sempre foi assim.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Como foi o seu dia hoje? – Perguntei, mudando de assunto.

- Ah, foi normal, como sempre. Você sabe que nunca há muitas novidades...

- Bom, vai haver uma novidade para você, lá no quarto...

Para minha surpresa, ela cortou o meu barato:

- Rony, hoje não. Não estou me sentindo bem, além do mais, você deve estar cansado.

Resumindo, nada de diversão hoje.

- Ok, ok...Mesmo assim, está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, mas acho que vou marcar uma consulta no St. Mungus para fazer um..._check up_.

- Ué, mas você não disse que já se sente melhor? - Eu não entendia: se ela estava melhorando, para quê ir ao hospital?

- Porque...porque...porque eu preciso saber da minha saúde, oras! –Ela encerrou o assunto, irritada.

Aí tinha coisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sr. Weasley, o senhor tem um caso para tratar. – Era minha secretária, Meggie, cuidando do trabalho.

- Certo. Qual a localização?

- R. Parker Peeves, nº 381, Londres.

- Ok, eu já vou para lá.

E desaparatei.

Cheguei onde parecia ser uma casinha de madeira. A porta estava entreaberta e as janelas estavam quebradas. Ao entrar, percebi logo um homem caído no chão empoeirado.

Trabalhar na cena do crime nunca é um trabalho agradável. Você precisa ter sangue frio, cuidado para não deixar suas digitais e, muitas vezes, estômago forte para analizar cadáveres. Pense naquele programa trouxa de TV, qual é o nome mesmo, C.S.I.? Bom, é mais ou menos isso. Um pouco mais prático, mas é mais ou menos isso. Perguntei ao auror que estava vigiando o local se ele sabia o horário em que a vítima morreu.

- Mas ela ainda está viva.

- Sério?

Nesse momento, o bolso da minha calça esquentou. Pguei o comunicador-bolha para ver quem era.

Acho que vocês querem uma explicação sobre o que é um comunicador-bolha. Bom, é um vidro de cristal com uma poção cristalina dentro, que esquenta quando alguém quer falar com você. Se você quer conversar com alguém pelo comunicador, simplesmente abra o vidro e diga o nome da pessoa. Quando essa pessoa atender, uma bolha vai sair do vidro, e aí você pode conversar com ela normalmente. É uma pequena invenção de Fred e Jorge, e toda a família tem, até o Harry, que está noivo da Gina. Abri o frasco e uma bolha saiu, mostrando o rosto um pouco tenso de Hermione.

- Rony?

- Oi, Mione, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Estou, estou ótima, só que...

- O que foi? – Todo esse suspense estava me deixando impaciente.

- Ah, Rony, será que você poderia dar uma passada aqui no St Mungus?

- Por que, o que aconteceu? – O tom dela só serviu para me deixar mais nervoso.

- Nada, é só um...ah...exame.

Bom, aí foi que eu fiquei preocupado.

- Já vou para aí.

E tampei o comunicador, e precebi que a vítima estava acordando.

- Você está bem?

- E-estou.

Olhei para o auror, que havia escutado a minha conversa. Nem precisei falar nada, ele só sorriu, e disse:

- Pode ir. Creio que você vai ter uma enorme surpresa.

Nem parei para pensar no que ele disse. Desaparatei na hora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aparatei na frente do St. Mungus e nem me preocupei com os trouxas. Entrei rapidamente pela virine e me dirigi à recepcionista, que lixava as unhas:

- Com licença, a Sra. Hermione Jane Granger Weasley (eu pedi para ela tirar o Granger, mas ela não quis, por isso o nome gigantesco) marcou uma consulta para hoje, sabe em que sala ela está?

A mulher não respondeu imediatamente. Lentamente, como se tudo no mundo pudesse esperá-la, ela escreveu uma coisa no pergaminho, deu-lhe um toque com a varinha, e lançou o que agora era um memorando no ar, que girou bem devagar, antes de planar pelas escadas. Levou quase uns cinco minutos para vir uma resposta. Quando esta chegou, a mulher leu como se fosse um artigo de revista, "curtindo" o texto.

- Desculpe, estou com um pouco de pressa.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse algo desprezível, e continuou a ler. Em seguida, olhou para mim e disse, numa voz enjoada:

- Sala 56, 1º andar, Sr...?

- Weasley.

Subi correndo as escadas, mas pude ouvir a moça dizer distintamente algo que lembrava "homens!" (me lembrou um pouco a Hermione, toda vez que surgia o assunto quadribol)

- Sala 56, sala 56... – Eu repetia baixinho, olhando para os lados.

53, 54, 55, **56**.

Entrei sem bater.

- Hermione?

As duas pessoas que estavam na sala se viraram. Hermione, ao me ver, deu um enorme sorriso, e o curandeiro também.

- Ah, Rony! – Disse Mione, me abraçando.

- O que foi, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei, confuso.

- É...é maravilhoso! Venha, o doutor Larry vai explicar para você.

- É melhor se sentar, senhor Weasley.

- Não obrigado...

- Er...é melhor se sentar, Rony.

- Não se preocupe, Mione. – A minha aflição era tanta que eu não conseguia sentar.

- Bem...

O curandeiro demorou um bom tempo arrumando papéis e escrevendo. Em seguida, ele olhou para mim com um enorme sorriso. Cara, para quê tantos sorrisos? Eu, por exemplo, não estava _nem um pouco a fim_ de sorrir.

- Meus parabéns. – Ele disse. Continuei sem entender, e acho que ele percebeu, porque explicou. E o que eu menos queria naquele momento eram explicações demoradas. – Andei fazendo uns exames simples na Sra. Granger Weasley, e, bem, repito, meus parabéns... – Ao meu lado, Hermione dava constantes risadinhas, como uma menina de colegial. – Você...vai ser papai!

- Ah...

Só isso? Bom, foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Por que em seguida eu desmaiei.


End file.
